Así nos Conocimos
by Criis.Nyah
Summary: … ¿Cómo habéis conocido a su amiga? En el colegio, en la universidad, quizás en la calle al preguntarle la hora o quizás al decirle que se le cayó un papel. Pero qué pasaría si conoces a tu amiga cuando tu novio la atropella Comenzó así…


**Holassssssss!  
ESTE es un nuevo FIC que traigo y espero que les guste...**

**Las parejas en esta historia serán (SOUL Y MAKA) (BLACK*STAR Y TSUBAKI) (KID Y CRONA) (LIZ Y….) (PATTY Y….)**

**Pronto lo sabrán!  
Bueno pediré rewier y por fa lean el mensaje de abajo para aclarar algunas cosas de la historia y no hayan malos entendidos!**

**El siguiente cap. lo subiré en una semana o menos! Y será un poco más largo **

**SOUL EATER pertenece a ATSUSHI OKUBO **

**POV MAKA**

Hola, mucho gusto

Me voy a presentar mi nombre es Maka Albarn y les contare una historia muy buena tanto que la haría libro pero, no es mía es de mi amiga, bueno trata de ella… ¿Cómo habéis conocido a su amiga?

En el colegio, en la universidad, quizás en la calle al preguntarle la hora o quizás al decirle que se le cayó un papel.

Pero qué pasaría si conoces a tu amiga cuando tu novio la atropella

Comenzó así…

—Y a te dije que no lo hare—dije cruzando los brazos sentada en el asiento del carro

—Maka… sabes que no tenemos opción—dijo Soul de una manera comprensiva mientras veía el camino por donde conducía.

—Es necesario que él vaya –dije cansada por la discusión

—Sí, dime quien si no te llevara al altar—dijo mientras giro la cabeza a mirarla

—Umm…tu...—dije mirando hacia abajo sonrojada

— ¡Tonta!...yo debo estar parado junto al padre

—Ya lo sé… es solo que mi padre montara un número y ya tenemos mucho con Black Star

—Maka...—dijo con pesadez

—No...

—Si…

—No…

—Si…

— ¡NO!—ya me estaba cansando del juego

— ¡SI!

—N… ¡Soul cuidado!—grito Maka

— ¿Qué?

Cerré mis ojos al escuchar el freno en seco del auto, aunque no sentí choque, pero al abrirlos vi como Soul ya había salido a ver a la persona que atropello, la gente amontonada…no puede ser…atropellamos a alguien, prácticamente atentamos contra su vida y… es nuestra culpa.

—Llévenla al hospital—escuche como grito un hombre

—Yo lo vi ella se metió a la pista—grito una mujer

—Pobrecita—dijeron unas jóvenes

—Ayúdenme—dijo Soul los hombre que estaban ahí la subieron a nuestro carro, me sentí tonta no hice nada ni articule una palabra, mis ojos solo se movía siguiendo los movimientos de las personas y fijándome en el rostro de la chica desmayada.

Era blanca, muy blanca, el pelo color rosado muy claro, , vestía un vestido negro pegado hasta la cintura y con gran vuelo hasta las rodillas al centro de su pecho del vestido tenía como pasadores, y una botas negras con pasadores también

Soul entro al carro y lo encendió

Vi como Soul veía el camino con cuidado y al parar en semáforo rojo volteo el rostro

—Tranquila—me dijo mientras me miraba con esos ojos que tanto amaba y me daba una de sus sonrisas, no importa si es fingida

Solo pude asentir y voltear a ver a la chica, se veía tan frágil, tan débil, espero que no le pase nada que sea un desmayo y nada más que no hallamos malogrado a vida más de lo que ya hicimos.

Sentí los dedos de Soul limpiar mi mejilla

Estaba llorando

—Lo siento, es que espero que no le haya pasado nada por dentro—dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas de mi rostro

Soul puso el carro en movimiento al ver el semáforo en verde.

Al llegar al hospital Soul entro llamando a una enfermera explicándole la situación a lo que rápidamente dos hombres salieron con camillas y se llevaron a la joven

—Necesito sus datos—dijo la enfermera

—Soul Eater Evans y Maka Albarn—dijo Soul calmado

—Gracias—dijo para darle la hoja a una joven—Y a sabes que debes hacer—dijo para decirnos—en un momento saldrá el doctor a decir la condición de la paciente, por favor esperen aquí

**POV NORMAL**

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron, cogidos de la mano hasta que el albino interrumpió el silencio

—Llamare a los chicos, deben de estar preocupados por la demora—dijo Soul sacando su celular.

—Si—dijo Maka triste.

—Todo va a estar bien—le dijo mientras le daba un beso casto en los labios y empezaba marcar el número de Kid en se celular

—Soul, maldito seas ya pasaron 20 minutos, si querías llegar tarde, debiste llegar con 8 minutos de retraso, maldito asimétrico—Grito Kid por la línea

—Después me reclamas por eso…-dijo Soul cansado de la simetría de su amigo—yo y Maka estamos en el hospital—dijo Soul

— ¿Que paso Maka está mal?—pregunto preocupado Kid, haciendo alarmar a sus acompañantes

—No, ella está bien—dijo Soul al escuchar el alboroto por el teléfono.

—Entonces ¿Porque están en el hospital?—Pregunto Kid

—De camino a allá, atropellamos a una chica—dijo Soul con voz cansada.

— ¿Qué?—dijo Kid alarmado—iremos para allá llegamos en 10 minutos, en que hospital están

—En el central—dijo Soul—gracias Kid

—De nada—dijo Kid—adiós

—Los chicos ya vienen—dijo Soul volteando a mirar a su prometida—Maka—dijo al verla con la cabeza agachada—Si t quedas así te va a doler el cuello—dijo mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrar los ojos brillosas de su prometida

—No quiero que te hagan nada—dijo abrazándolo.

—No me harán nada—le dijo acariciando su cabeza y separándola un poco juntando sus frentes—recuerda estaremos juntos por siempre, además debo hacerte Mi esposa y tener 5 hijos contigo—dijo bromeando.

A lo que Maka se sonrojo—Tonto –dijo sacando su libro y dando un golpe chiquito—Maka-Chop!—dijo mientras inflaba sus cachetes.

—Dirás MINI Maka-Chop—dijo Soul haciendo sacar un sonrisa a su prometida

—El joven Soul Eater Evans y la Señorita Maka Albarn—dijo un hombre vestido de policía, acompañado de una mujer vestida de la misma forma mirando una papel y luego mirando la sala del hospital posando su mirada ante los dos jóvenes.

—Somos nosotros—dijo Soul levantándose.

El oficial lo miro examinando la vestimenta de ambos chicos ambos parecían chicos tranquilos y responsables, bueno al menos la chica, el chico parecía solo tranquilo.

—Saben algo de la paciente que atropellaron—dijo el oficial

—No nada—dijo Soul sencillamente

—Bien, esperaremos a que salga y haremos el proceso de la demanda bien…—fue interrumpido el oficial.

—Disculpa...—interrumpió la otra oficial—me darías tu autógrafo—dijo dándole un cuadernillo con un lapicero—ya sabes antes de que te arrestemos y eso—dijo apenada.

—Claro—dijo Soul mientras cogía el papel y el lapicero—para..—dijo viendo la identificación del pecho de la oficial—la oficial Okubo(Siii Jejejeje a que ese apellido se les hace conocido xD)

Maka miro la escena un poco aburrida y celosa algunas chicas conocían a Soul y tenía problemas él era un compositor de piano conocido y que de paso enseña en una de las mejores universidades del país. Las alumnas y algunas fans le ponían de mal humor, pero la policía que en cualquier momento le pondrá esposas ,esto era el como

—Disculpen los que trajeron a la señorita—dijo un hombre de bata de cabello gris y lentes.

—Stein—dijeron ambos chicos.

— ¿Maka, Soul?—dijo mirando a los jóvenes y poniendo una mano en su frente—no me digan que ustedes la trajeron. A lo que los prometidos se quedaron callados

—Disculpen, somos los oficiales a cargo, como esta la señorita—dijo el oficial

—Ella no presenta golpes de choque, solo un golpe en la cabeza que fue de la caída—dijo Stein—Ya le colocamos los puntos, he hicimos revisiones para ver que no hayan secuelas—dijo el doctor colocando sus manos a los bolsillos de la bata—Ahí, viene—dijo mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Maka y Soul rápidamente fijaron su mirada en la joven que venía transportada en una silla de ruedas empujada por una enfermera.

—Señorita, buenas tardes venimos por el accidente que sucedió—dijo el oficial—podría comunicarme con alguno de sus familiares—dijo este

—Yo…-dijo la joven nerviosa—estoy sola—dijo triste—no se preocupen me encargare de todo yo misma.

—Nosotros te llevamos a tú casa—soltó Maka de repente, cosa que no sorprendió a su novio, es más el esperaba ese comentario.

— ¿Ustedes quiénes son?—pregunto la joven peli rosada—observando a los jóvenes

—Somos los causantes de tu caída—dijo Maka—estamos apenados—déjanos que nos encarguemos de ti.

Los oficiales se miraron…

Crona se quedó pensativa. Si iba con los oficiales tendría que regresar a casa y no quería, pero si iba con ellos estos les dejarían en cualquier lugar que pidiesen.

—Gracias—dijo la joven agradecida

—Soul…-se escuchó decir mientras pasaban por la puerta cinco jóvenes preocupados.

Los ojo de Crona se agrandaron al ver al joven pelinegro acompañado de sus amigos y un leve rubor apareció en su mejilla

—Llegamos—dijo este posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo. Y rápidamente se fijó en eso ojos celestes que lo observaban. Cayendo totalmente en ellos

_¿ACASO ES AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?_

**¡BUENO ESPERO QUE ALMENOS LES HAYA ATRAIDO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO!**

**Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza cuando vi una serie de mi país en el cual una pareja de pitucos conversaban y atropellan a una chica, y la llevan al hospital, y después la llevan a vivir con ellos como sirvienta, ya que a chica FINJIA dolores de cabeza para no regresar a su cuidad.**

**Bueno mi historia tiene la parte de la pareja y la chica… las actitudes de los personajes pertenecen a los de Soul Eater y el desenlace que la historia tendrá y los diálogos me pertenecen!**

**Solo quería hacer esta pequeña aclaración!**

**Así que ahora pediré unos rewier….**

**REWIER! Por fa!  
**


End file.
